1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments described herein relate generally to electronic vehicle registration and tracking systems, and more particularly to the use of Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) in such systems.
2. Background of the Invention
RFID technology has long been used for electronic vehicle tolling applications. In such applications, an RFID reader or interrogator is position over or near a road way at a point where a toll is to be collected. An RFID tag is then place in each vehicle that includes an identifier by which the vehicle can be recognized, e.g., the vehicle's license plate number. The interrogator then uses RF signals to interrogate the tag and obtain the identifier so that the toll can be applied to the correct vehicle, or account.
Generally, the tag to interrogator communication is achieved through a form of modulation known as backscatter modulation. In a backscatter modulation system, the tag does not generate its own RF carrier signal when transmitting information to the interrogator. Rather, the interrogator generates an RF carrier and modulates the carrier with data intended for the tag, e.g., a request for the tags identifier information. The tag receives the modulated signal decides the data and then performs actions in accordance therewith e.g., accesses the memory and obtains the requested identifier information. The interrogator continues to transmit the RF carrier, now with no data on it. The tag receives this un-modulated carrier and reflects it back to the interrogator. This is called backscatter. In order to send data back to the interrogator, e.g., identifier, the tag modulates the reflected, or backscatter signal with the data.
For example, the tag will alternately backscatter and not backscatter the RF carrier signal for a certain period of time in order to transmit a digital “0” an “1” respectively. Thus, the tag modulates the backscatter signal by reflecting or not reflecting the signal based on the data, i.e., “1s” and “0s,” to be sent. The interrogator receives the modulated backscatter signal and decodes the information received thereon.
Early on, such tags were active device, meaning they possessed their own power source, such as a battery. An active tag was necessary, for example, in order to generate enough power in the reflected signal to transmit information over extended distances. But more recently, passive tag technology has become more viable. A passive tag does not include a battery or power source of its own. Rather, energy in the RF signals received from the interrogator is used to power up the tag. For example, the received RF signal can be rectified and used to charge up a capacitor that is then used to power the tag.
As antenna and integrated circuit technology has evolved, larger and larger distances can be achieved with passive tags of smaller and smaller dimensions. Accordingly, small, thin, light weight tags can be used in a wide variety of applications. Often these tags are referred to as sticker tags or RFID labels, because of their dimensions and the fact that they can be manufactured to include an adhesive layer so that they can be applied to the outside of containers, the surface of documents, inventory, etc. In other words the tags can be applied like a label or sticker.
The emergence of passive, sticker tag technology has also greatly reduced the cost of implementing an RFID system. As a result, new applications, such as Electronic Vehicle Registration (EVR) using RFID, have emerged. Currently, e.g., in the United States, a vehicle owner registers their vehicle with the State government and pays a fee. The owner is then provider a sticker, which is applied to the vehicle license plate, to evidence the valid registration of the vehicle; however, these stickers can easily be counterfeited or stolen, i.e., removed and applied to another vehicle. Such activity is difficult to detect, because the only way to determine that a registration sticker does not belong on a certain vehicle is to access a database and check the corresponding information.
For example, in the United States, an estimated five to ten percent of motorists fail to legally register their vehicles, resulting in lost annual state revenues of between $720 million and $1.44 billion. Outside of the United States, some government agencies report the problem at 30-40% of the vehicles.
Deploying an Electronic Vehicle Registration system can help Motor Vehicle Administrators achieve increases in vehicle compliance and associated revenues by eliminating the need to rely on inefficient, manual, visual-based compliance monitoring techniques. EVR uses RFID technology to electronically identify vehicles and validate identity, status, and authenticity of vehicle data through the use of interrogators and tags that include data written into the tag memory that matches the vehicle registration data. Fixed, e.g., roadside, or handheld interrogators can then be used to read the data out when required. Thus, RFID technology can enable automated monitoring of vehicle compliance with all roadway usage regulations, e.g., vehicle registration, tolling, etc., through a single tag.
There are two common ways of attaching a RFID tag to a vehicle, one is using an RFID label tag attached to the windshield of the vehicle. The tag can then be read by a roadside or handheld reader. A second method of attaching the tag to a vehicle is to embed the RFID tag into the license plate. This has the convenience an continuity of replicating the application of current registration stickers; however, such a solution can also suffer from reduced transmission, i.e., communication distance due to the effects the metal license plate has on the performance of the tag antenna.
For example, as illustrate in FIG. 1, a RFID tag 100 consisting of a RFID chip 102 and an antenna 104 can be mounted on the vehicle license plate 110. As mentioned, however, license plate 110 is usually made from metal. As a result, the tag information may not be readable due to the shielding effects of metal surrounding tag 100. Moreover, if tag 100 is directly applied to the metal surface of license plate 110, then tag antenna 104 can be shorted or severely detuned by the metal surface. As a result, tag 100 will not be read, or will only be readable at very short distance.
A conventional approach to overcoming this issue is to leave some spacing 202 between tag 100 and metal license plate 110 as shown in FIG. 2. Such a solution has an added benefit in that metal license plate 110 can also serve as a back plane for tag antenna 104. For example, as illustrated in FIG. 3, an RFID tag 100 can be housed within an non-metal enclosure 302, e.g., formed from a low dielectric material that includes a spacer 304 such as an air gap or foam material.
One problem with such a conventional solution is the increased dimension, i.e., thickness of the resulting license plate assembly. Accordingly, conventional approaches force a tradeoff between reduced performance, or increased size and dimensions, which can have a negative impact.